Season's Waltz
by Seiffer
Summary: A one-shot fluff. Kisah persahabatan dua remaja dalam rangkaian musim yang berbeda. Kuroko, Aomine feat. Kiseki no Sedai.


**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Characters: **Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kiseki no Sedai  
**Timeline:** Teikou days—pre Chapter 145 (Winter Cup Quarter-finals)  
**Rate:** T

* * *

** Season's Waltz  
**

* * *

**Spring.  
**

_"Ba—ka. Aku tidak peduli kau berada di tim lapis ketiga atau pertama. Kau begitu suka basket sampai rela tinggal untuk latihan ekstra setiap malam, bukan? Kupikir, kalau kau benar-benar suka basket, kau bukan orang jahat!"***  
**_

Ada beberapa hal yang benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya ingat dari musim semi pertamanya di _Teikou_ selain mekarnya bunga _Sakura_. Jika ada orang yang bertanya, salah satunya adalah kedatangan seorang remaja asing yang mengusik hari-harinya.

Pemuda itu memiliki roman yang identik dengan malam dan kilauan cahaya musim dingin di matanya.

Ia bernama Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

**Summer Solstice.**

Ada saatnya ketika Kuroko tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang melayang di udara. Ledakan d_unk_ Aomine mampu menyihir atensi Kuroko layaknya dentuman penuh warna dari _display_ kembang api saat puncak festival musim panas.

Teriakan Kise menyambut mendaratnya ujung sepatu Aomine di atas lapangan, "Aomine-_cchi_! Tunjukkan _double clutch_ itu sekali lagi! _Onegai-ssu_!"

"Aaah? Lagi?" Aomine mengeluh, namun tidak untuk lama. Antusiasme liar Kise telah menyulut sebuah seringaian yang menyertai percikan di kedua matanya. "OK. Akan kutunjukkan kalau kau bisa memasukkan satu bola ini saja, Kise. Ah, kecuali kau mau membelikanku kumpulan buku foto Shinozaki Ai yang baru."

"Aku pilih _one-on-one_!"

Aomine tahu, Kise akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Kise meloncat berdiri, berlari menghampiri Aomine. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menoleh dan berseru kepada Kuroko, "Lihat, Kuroko-_cchi_! Mungkin ini adalah hari ketika kau bisa melihatku mengalahkan Aomine-_cchi_!"

Semangat yang berkobar di bagian lapangan itu menutupi keributan kecil lain di area _bench_. Kuroko memutar badannya sedikit untuk melihat Akashi yang tengah berusaha menjalankan tugas mulianya sebagai kapten yang baik. Walaupun saat itu kasus yang dihadapinya terbilang cukup pelik untuk seorang manusia biasa, terlebih lagi, siswa SMP: menengahi perdebatan antara Midorima dengan Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, hentikan perbuatanmu mengambil jatah jus kacang merah milik Shintarou. Kau sudah punya enam kaleng jus buah dengan rasa berbeda. Apa itu tidak cukup?" Akashi menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Murasakibara. "Ini misalnya, coba yang rasa anggur."

"Habisnya Aka-_chin..._ minuman itu tampak enak sekali," ia berhenti untuk meneguk jus yang diterimanya dari Akashi, "dan dugaanku memang benar."

"Setidaknya kau bisa minta izin dulu sebelum meminumnya."

Digerakkan repetan tajam Midorima, dua pasang manik hijau dan ungu itu lantas saling berhadapan. Murasakibara terlihat bosan, Midorima tampak tidak terkesan. Namun dalam hitungan detik, raut penuh kekesalan yang ditunjukkannya berubah menjadi kepanikan ketika ia melihat Murasakibara membuat gerakan jelas untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Sebentar, Murasakibara, jangan duduk disitu ada—"

"_Ah_."

Lonjakan alis Murasakibara dan bunyi _Krek _yang terdengar kemudian kembali memunculkan jalinan urat di pelipis Midorima. Hancur sudah _lucky item_ untuk hari ini: _figurine Hello Kitty_.

Akashi menghela nafas. Mendadak, ia terserang sakit kepala.

"Hm... maaf Mido-_chin_." Murasakibara menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Baik Midorima maupun Akashi tidak yakin apakah _Centre _raksasa mereka benar-benar menyesal atau sekedar menyemburkan formalitas. Yang jelas, Akashi menghabiskan sepuluh menit berikutnya untuk mencegah Midorima melakukan hal yang sama terhadap batangan _Pocky_ aneka rasa di tangan Murasakibara.

.

.

.

**Summer.**

Mereka mendedikasikan hari-hari terik di bulan Agustus untuk menjelajahi lapisan _maple_ berpelitur yang familiar, licin oleh percikan peluh dan tumpahan minuman energi. Aomine membantu Kuroko dengan berbagai macam hal, mulai dari teknik dasar sampai pergerakan _offense_ dan _defense_. Tidak melupakan latihannya sendiri, Kuroko pun menemani Aomine selama yang ia butuhkan untuk mencoba berbagai macam teknik baru.

Keberadaan Kuroko membuat Aomine ingin berusaha semakin keras dalam latihan, hal yang persis sama dengan yang dirasakan Kuroko. Dengan atau tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya saling mendukung perkembangan diri masing-masing.

Rutinitas mereka dilengkapi dengan persinggahan di toko 24 jam dalam perjalanan pulang. Biasanya, seluruh anggota tim inti ikut serta. Kadang, hanya ada Kise dan Momoi bersama mereka. Namun sesekali, akan datang kesempatan langka bagi Aomine dan Kuroko untuk menikmati waktu berdua.

"Untuk Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko menyerahkan _popsicle _yang telah ia keluarkan dari bungkusnya kepada Aomine.

Remaja berkulit gelap itu menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih yang diiringi tawa, "_Popsicle_? Musim panas memang cocoknya makan es."

Kuroko bergumam, menyetujui.

Pupil Aomine melebar seketika saat permukaan dingin itu lumer, membalut lidahnya dalam sensasi rasa, "Mm... apa ini _vanilla_?"

"Apakah Aomine-_kun_ lebih suka cokelat? Atau mungkin... _strawberry_?"

"Biasanya aku membeli yang rasa cokelat dan Satsuki selalu berusaha membuatku mencoba _strawberry,_" Aomine terkenang. "Tapi sejujurnya, apapun rasanya, aku pasti bisa menikmatinya setelah terlibat permainan basket yang menyenangkan dengan kalian." Ia membuat gerakan kecil untuk meregangkan ototnya, "Aaah~ tubuhku terasa sangat ringan saat ini. Sepertinya, aku bisa berbuat apa saja."

Mereka berbagi senyum. Aroma kompleks namun manis dari ekstrak _vanilla_ menyita perhatian keduanya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku berharap kita masih bisa terus melakukan hal ini ketika melanjutkan ke SMA." Kuroko akhirnya berkata.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Aomine, cepat. "Tidakkah semuanya membuatmu bersemangat, Tetsu? Level SMA pasti jauh berbeda, semua lawan yang kuat itu, menunggu untuk dikalahkan. Aku yakin, dengan kekuatan tim kita yang sekarang, posisi puncak bukan mimpi. Yah, itu kalau kita bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama."

"Aomine-_kun_ benar-benar orang baik yang menyukai basket, ya."

"Aaah, yang barusan, kenapa terdengar seperti ejekan? Oi, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!" Aomine membungkuk untuk lebih jelas melihat wajah Kuroko. "Kalau tidak... sisa bagianmu akan menjadi hak milikku!"

Seruan tersebut memulai pergulatan kekanakan untuk merebut sisa _popsicle_ milik Kuroko. Remaja yang lebih pendek menghindari setiap serangan asal-asalan Aomine dengan sigap. "Sayang sekali, Aomine-_kun_. _Popsicle_ ini adalah satu-satunya benda yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu begitu saja. Selain basket tentunya." Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah Aomine mendengar pernyataan Kuroko.

"Apa-apaan... sekarang kau sudah bisa berbicara layaknya seorang pria sejati, Tetsu! Hei, sepertinya kau juga bertambah tinggi?"

Saat itu, ada dua hal yang terlintas di pikiran Kuroko. Yang pertama, apakah benar tinggi badannya telah bertambah? (Sayangnya, begitu sampai di rumah, ia mengetahui bahwa itu tidak benar).

Kedua, ia tidak ingin kehilangan tawa dan keberadaan lengan kuat yang melingkar erat di bahunya.

.

.

.

**Autumn.**

Karena, Kuroko tahu bahwa suatu hari pendaran cahaya akan menghilang dari nomor punggung enam yang berangsur menjauh dari pandangannya. Tidak ada lagi senyum penuh percaya diri yang menyebalkan dan kalimat tantangan berujung permainan.

Mereka berdiri membela panji _Teikou_, memakai seragam yang sama walau dengan kombinasi numerik yang berbeda. Aomine ada di sana—di bawah ring lawan—bergerak seperti biasa menerima _passing_ tanpa cela dari Akashi, memasukkan bola, lalu kembali ke posisi defensif dengan cepat.

Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna. _Teikou_ adalah _epitome_ dari perfeksi.

Lalu, kenapa... kenapa basket yang semula dicintainya ini terasa _salah, salah, salah_ dan _sangat salah_?_  
_

Kuroko bisa memikirkan beberapa jawaban. Salah satunya dimulai dengan Aomine.

_"Kau tidak perlu lagi memberikan passing untukku, Tetsu."_

Karena sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Kuroko tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

_"Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri."_

Daun-daun merah itu berguguran, tertinggal mati di sepanjang jalan tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

.

.

.

**Autumnal Equinox: Winter's Prelude.  
**

Keharuan yang menyeruak adalah salah satu alasan gagalnya Kuroko menyadari bahwa hanya dibutuhkan dua detik, satu angka dan setengah bola untuk menghempaskan beban berat yang ditanggung punggung kecilnya selama hampir satu tahun penuh.

Hari-hari penuh duka, amarah dan memori yang terlupakan, dihancurkan oleh pertemuan kecil dari kepalan tangan mereka.

Kuroko tidak melakukannya sendiri, namun Aomine telah kembali.

_Dunk_ Kagami menyeretnya turun sehingga Kuroko bisa kembali bertatapan dengan kedalaman biru laut yang menghanyutkan. Aomine tidak akan mengakuinya sampai ia mati—atau setidaknya, dalam waktu dekat. Namun, ia merindukan detik-detik ketika alegori langit cerah bernama Kuroko Tetsuya membuatnya tersesat dalam ketenangan setelah badai.

Ketika Kuroko bertanya apakah persahabatannya dengan Aomine telah terlahir kembali, Midorima menjawab bahwa aksesoris olahraga adalah kado Natal yang membawa keberuntungan bagi para lelaki Virgo tahun ini.

Kuroko mempertimbangkan untuk membelikan Aomine sebuah _wrist band_ di toko olahraga dekat rumah.

.

.

.

**Winter.**

Sesi latihan menembak Kuroko sore itu diakhiri dengan dua gelas karton berisi _vanilla latte_ panas. Pagar kawat yang agak berkarat dan tidak bisa dibilang kokoh menjadi tempat bersandar mereka selama beberapa menit terakhir di lapangan yang kini kosong. Keduanya pun mulai terbiasa dengan bekunya lantai semen, menusuk tak tertahankan mengabaikan perlindungan celana _training _mereka.

"Waktu itu, Kise-_kun_ datang ke sekolah." Baru satu kalimat terucap, namun Aomine sudah tertawa lepas.

"Ya, dan kau dengan begitu kejam mencampakkannya, Tetsu. Aku tahu, Kise mengirim _mail_ hari itu. Katanya, dan aku mengutip langsung, _'Kuroko-cchi jahat sekali, Aomine-cchi! Aku ditolak lagi!'_ kurang lebih begitu isinya."**  
**

"Perjuanganku tidak akan ada artinya kalau aku masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Kise-_kun_."

Aomine merespon, "Aku mengerti." Namun, setelah berapa lama ia mendengus, merasa harus memperbaiki. "Setidaknya, _sekarang_ aku mengerti."

Mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah sikap yang dipilih Kuroko di atas keputusannya untuk kembali mengusik luka lama. Ia berkelakar, "Pikiran Aomine Daiki selalu bisa diandalkan untuk mencerna permasalahan yang berkaitan dengan basket."

"Hei, yang benar saja, Tetsu. Mulai sekarang kau berhutang satu kaleng minuman setiap kali kau mengolokku."

Kesunyian hadir dengan datangnya angin. Kedua remaja itu menarik resleting jaket mereka sampai ke atas dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Aku senang kita berpisah. Masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda, maksudku." Aomine kembali berbicara. Kuroko memerhatikan profil rekannya dari samping, menunggu kalimat tambahan yang lalu menyusul.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku menyetujui keputusanmu saat itu. Yah... setelah apa yang terjadi, aku juga tidak berhak untuk melakukannya, kan? Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah berhenti mendukungmu. Mungkin, nanti akan ada saatnya—"

_(—kau akan menemukan cahayamu sendiri, Tetsu.)_

Sisa kalimat itu tertinggal tanpa pendengar._  
_

"Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine berdehem, "Mungkin akan ada saatnya kita berdiri lagi di atas lapangan yang sama, baik sebagai kawan maupun lawan. Yang jelas, aku menanti saat itu tiba."

Kuroko termenung untuk sesaat.

"Aku senang... Aomine-_kun_ bersedia berbagi perasaan itu denganku."

Rona merah menemukan jalan bebas hambatan menuju paras keduanya. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, berharap lawan bicaranya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyaksikan fenomena langka di kulitnya yang pucat. Ia bersyukur ketika kemudian menyadari bahwa Aomine melakukan hal yang sama.

Momen yang canggung itu dipatahkan dengan kaku oleh Aomine. "Err, ja-jadi, tentang ceritamu. Bagaimana dengan _Kaijou_?"

"Ah, benar... kau tahu, Aomine-_kun_? Kami benar-benar diremehkan sebelum _sparing _dimulai. Lalu semuanya berubah setelah Kagami-_kun_ memutuskan bahwa menghancurkan ring latihan _Kaijou_ dengan _Dunk _andalannya adalah ide yang bagus..." Kuroko melanjutkan.

Aomine sesekali membisikkan tawa, melempar canda. Rendahnya suhu November menembus tekstur jaket mereka tanpa ampun. Namun, tidak ada yang bergerak untuk beranjak. Kuroko berbicara dan Aomine mendengarkan dengan seksama semua kisah yang ia lewatkan.

Ingatan Kuroko akan musim dingin itu adalah, tawa pelan dan ekspresi lembut di wajah Aomine. Lalu, putaran bola basket di ujung jari telunjuk _partner_-nya yang jenjang dan kasar sampai Kuroko berinisiatif untuk merebutnya. Aksi kecil itu berakhir dengan sesi satu lawan satu yang berlangsung singkat dan sepihak hingga cahaya kemerahan dari matahari menghilang di _horizon_.

Natal masih berminggu-minggu jauhnya, namun keduanya pulang dengan _wrist band_ baru—biru gelap untuk Aomine dan hitam untuk Kuroko—melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan masing-masing.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Story's Note:  
**

*Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124 halaman 8  
[a] Semua kesalahan dalam fakta canon dan kronologis musim adalah milik sayaaaa—hmph. Maap.  
[b] Bikin Friendship itu susah... Pikiran saya susah diajak lurus :D  
[c] Bagian Winter terinspirasi lirik lagu Wake Up dari Two Door Cinema Club:  
"Tell me you'll feel better when you are sleeping through the day and I'll tell you how you missed it when you wake."

**Author's Note: **Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini! Oh, juga buat yang review dan fave fic Shuffle dan Stalemate; makoto ni arigatou, nanodayo. I really, really appreciate it. **  
**

Cheers all!  
**Sei.**


End file.
